The Wilted Rose
by 8foreverunchanged8
Summary: After returning from the past after the final battle, Kagome finds Naraku survived! Her brother has been taken captive as Naraku's newest servant, and is after her cousin, Haruhi, as well. Forced into the host club, Kagome must protect her cousin while dealing with the unpredictable host's. Will she save Souta? Or will Naraku capture Haruhi?
1. Caged Bird

**HAPPY 4th of July! Go food and fireworks! Lol. Get ready, cuz it's an ouran Inu crossover! Yep, still pondering over the plot, but can't do much about that. Well, enjoy!:)**

A bright light exuded from the Higurashi's well house before a figure limped from the said well house, blood trailing from behind them. Rain greeted them after exiting the well house, chilling them to the bone.

Lifeless blue eyes scanned the area for any sign of a disturbance, before continuing on, leaning on a blood-stained sword. Many wounds adorned the figure, and her once unblemished miko garb was nearly torn to shreds.

Nearly falling, Kagome Higurashi righted herself, before reaching her home. Out of habit, she slipped her shoes off before her eyes narrowed. Even at this time of night it was to quiet.

Cautiously, she peered around the house before coming upon a blood chilling note.

_Dearest Kagome, _

_It seems that you believed me to be gone. I'm hurt. You thought your feeble attempts to kill me actually worked? I guess my attack towards your family wasn't so feeble. I think I'll keep the young one, Souta. He'll be a good helper, I've needed one since you took Kohaku away. Also, I like your cousin, Haruhi was it? She'd be a good pet. I'm off my little bird, shall you forever be trapped in my cage. _

_Naraku_

In that moment Kagome vowed to save her brother from Naraku's web, and protect Haruhi from his darkness. She would avenge her family's death, and she would be the one to kill Naraku.

* * *

Her mother and grandfathers bodies hard been found three days later. Souta had been filed as a missing person, but Kagome knew him to be as a slave, forced do Naraku's dirty work. She had taken refuge at her cousins, Haruhi Fujioka, house.

" Kagome," "Hai, Haruhi." "Are you alright?" she questioned, having noticed her slight limp. Kagome nodded her response, easing her cousins worries. She glanced at her cousins worried expression before noticing her appearance." Haruhi, why aren't you wearing the female uniform?" Kagome questioned.

Haruhi self concisously glanced at her faded jade sweater and old jeans. " We couldn't afford it. Besides, I don't want to look like a banana. Your not wearing it either, though, you even bound your chest." Haruhi pointed out.

Kagome smirked, already anticipating that response. She wore a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, black baggy jeans partnered with chains at the sides, boxers, and black combat boots. Her ankle length hair had been braided in a style similar to Bankotsus and her long bangs hid her eyes, flowing down to the tip of her nose. This helped hide a scar that ran from underneath her left eye to her chin. She had only bound her chest because of the wounds she had sustained, not to hide her true gender.

" Couldn't afford it. Besides, why would any one want to look like a yellow buffalo?" Kagome asked, just as they reached the gates for Ouran Academy. Haruhi openly gawked at the size of the high school. It was more of a mansion than anything! This was where the most prestigious families sent their spoiled, bratty children for schooling.

Haruhi glanced at the girl she thought of as a sister and wondered, what had happened for her to change the once kind girl into a cold distant one. What could have happened to the selfless girl she loved? She was also curious on the scars that adorned her cousins body. Where had they come from?

* * *

Walking down the intricate hall, Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch with the many stares directed at her. Groups of girls squealed when she huffed in annoyance, yellow blobs lining the corridor. They gossiped in loose clusters, gaping at her openly, their eyes following her every movement. She glanced at one group of girls, and was surprised to see that they had fainted. Boys glanced at her curiously, some even with envy, seeing how easily she had attracted the many stares of the females amongst Ouran. Haruhi hid behind her, nervous of all the commotion within this new unfamiliar place.

They silently trudged over to classroom 1-A, all eyes focused on them, just as the bell rang. Kagome slammed the door open, attracting the stares of many. Girls stared at Kagome, sending sweet smiles only to be met with a dark glare. She winced at the high pitched squeals, that sounded more like screams when met with her ears. Only serving to irritate her more.

She had only the slightest chance to observe the gorgeous classroom. The marble walls were soft and creamy, and the floors were a gorgeous redwood. A row of windows were on the right side of the classroom, allowing light to stream in, delicately lighting the room. The desks were a rich mahogany, and the chairs had steel legs. All in all it was the dream classroom.

When entering the classroom they had caught the eyes of a certain pair of mischievous twins, who had just found themselves a new toy.

This certain pair of twins had caught Kagomes eye, with one's calming blue aura, and the others brash, excited aura. It seemed that though they were twins, they were the complete opposites. A goofy grinned adorned each of their faces, being sent towards her and Haruhi, and she questioned the fact as to why she was the center of attention as of late. It was starting to get on her nerves.

In her irate state, Kagome didn't notice the fast approaching teacher until he was directly in front of her. " Fujioka-san, I would advise you to go to your seat, seeing as the bell has rung and class has begun." Grunting disrespectfully, she slowly made her way to her seat at the back of the room, doing her best to annoy her commanding teacher.

She dropped onto her chair ungracefully, allowing her teacher to know of her irate mood. Shrugging it off, he began to teach mathematics, the day flying by in Kagomes state of sleep. Poke. Poke. Poke Poke. Po- Kagome shot up, clearly unamused. Grabbing the offending hand, she twisted it in reflex, before realizing she was in a classroom, her classroom.

Releasing the hand, she learnt that one of the twins had found entertainment in poking her. " I would recommend for you not to repeat such actions, for it may lead to a serious injury." she said curtly before catching Haruhis attention and leaving the room, since school had just ended.

Grabbing his throbbing hand, Hikaru smirked at Karou. This was going to be interesting.

**Ok I know it's short but move been busy, and haven't had time to write anything! I have been thinking on these stories at least. Well FU :D out!**


	2. Vases

**Hey! FU here! Firstly, I'd like to thank ****_MiyakoDea _****for her kind reveiw. k so I'm taking pairings for this story so you decide~! underline=2 or more people speaking.**

**KagomeXMori: 1**

**KagomeXKyoya:0**

**KagomeXHunny:0**

**KagomeXHikaru:0**

**KagomeXKarou:0**

**KagomeXTamaki:0**

**NekozawaXKagome:0**

**Take the same pairings for Haruhi. These characters all belong to their respectful owners. well anyways, happy reading!**

_Previously on The Wilted Rose:_

_Releasing the offending hand, she learnt that one of the twins had found entertainment in poking her. " I would recommend for you not to repeat such actions, for it may lead to a serious injury." she said curtly before catching Haruhis attention and leaving the room, since the school had just ended._

_Grabbing his throbbing hand, Hikaru smirked at Karou. This was going to be interesting._

_Presently:_

" Honestly! You've got four libraries and all of them are packed, not to mention them being four libraries-FOUR!" Haruhi ranted angrily to her cousin. Kagome only smirked in response, internally laughing at Haruhis' anger. Looking around her, Haruhi sprinted to a seemingly abandoned classroom, the third music room.

Her hand was on the nob before Kagome could warn her of the aura's on the other side, two of them the annoying twins the had met earlier. Stepping into the room, flower petals obscured their gaze, some even hitting them. A sneeze cutely exuded from Haruhi. " Welcome!"

" Oh, it's just boys." the two twins said together. " Hikaru, Karou these visitors are in the same class as you, right?" Kyoya questioned. " Yes they are, but the shorter one isn't very sociable, so we dont know him very well, and the tall one" started Hikaru,"- Well he doesn't talk much either, but he's violent." they shrugged.

"I see." said Kyoya. " Welcome, Welcome honor students, to our extravagant academy! You are a true inspiration to all commoners," _'Commoners?' _,"coming to our famous school. You quite privileged to come to our wonderful abode! Although, I would have never expected you two have been gay." Tamaki exaggerated. " So what type will it be? {Insert types} Or do you prefer me, the princley type?" he questioned, grabbing Kagome's chin.

In a swift movement, Tamaki was sent flying, headed towards an expensive vase. His foot lightly tapped it, before it was sent plummeting towards the ground. Haruhi managed to catch it, ending its decent*. But, just as the sense of security hit, Haruhi slipped on a stray banana. A crash echoed throughout the host club.

***= Wrong word/spelling. Well imm super lazy so this chappie ain't long. Or good. I'' revise it l8tr. Bye peeps. :) FU out.**


	3. Her Hazel Eyes

**Yep, its me again! Time for this chapter of the wilted rose!**

**MoriXKag:3 (oh smiley face:3!)**

**NekoXKag:1**

**HikaXKag:1**

**KaruXHaru:1**

**Ill put up the rest when people vote for more people, rather than the ones above. Well keep coming people(I want more votes)!**

_Previously:_

_In a swift movement, Tamaki was sent flying, headed towards an expensive vase. His foot lightly tapped it, before it was sent plummeting towards the ground. Just as it neared the ground Haruhi managed to catch it, ending its descent. But, just as the sense of security hit, Haruhi slipped on a stray banana. A crash echoed throughout the host club._

_Presently:_

Haruhi stared at the remains of the exspensive looking vase. " Now you've done it." said Hikaru, Karou nodding at his side. " That vase was to be sold in our next auction. The bidding rate would have started at 8 million yen." cooly stated Kyouya, breaking the silence. Haruhi began to sweat nervously," How many thousand yen would that be? How many thousands go into a million? I'm going to have to pay you back." muttered Haruhi.

"You? Pay _us _back? With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform!" said the twins incredeously. " What's with the grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" continued Kaoru. " Nothing's wrong with my outfit." whispered Haruhi to herself. Kagome swiftly made her way over to Kaoru, glaring up at him. " Did you just insult _my_ cousin?" she said. " N-no." he stuttered, before realising he was about 4 inches taller than her. _'Why should I be afraid of him?' _he asked himself. " That's what I thought." she told him, before walking back over to Haruhi's side.

" Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" asked Kyouya. Tamaki jumped up from his emo corner, before spinning over to the rest of the host club. " There's a famous saying that you may have heard. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do." _' We're not in rome.'_ thought all the occupants in the room," Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you are to be the host club's dogs!" he shouted, pointing towards the two females in the room. It was then that Haruhi chose to faint.

Kagome was quick to catch her, holding her bridal style. " We shall return tomorrow." was all she said before exiting the host club, ignoring the curious gazes of the host club. " Haruhi," she murmured," I blame you for this."

* * *

" I baked a cake today,Tamaki. Would you like to taste it?" asked a long haired brunette. " Only if you feed it to me, darling." was his smooth reply. " Oh, your so dreamy." she said, blushing furiously. She began to squeal and giggle, lovesick over the blond host.

" May I have a word with you, Tamaki? I recently heard that the host club has acquired two dogs. Is it true?" asked Ayanokoji. " Now, I wouldn't call them that, but yes, it is true. Why, speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet! Did you get everything on our shopping list?" said Tamaki. _'What? Piglet?' _Haruhi asked herself, wondering where Tamaki came up with that nickname.

" Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked, holding up a rectangular object. " Just what it looks like, coffee." Haruhi answered. " What brand is this? Is it the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki continued. " What are you talking about? It's instant coffee." Haruhi replied, wishing Kagome hadn't disappeared as soon as they reached the host club doors.

"It's instant?" asked two girls across from them. " Wow! I've heard of this before. Its commoners coffee! You just add hot water." Tamaki shouted excitedly," I didn't know there was such a thing." " So its true then; poor people don't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." said the same two, the crowd behind them nodding their agreement.

" Commoners are pretty smart." inputed Kyoya. " 100 grams for 300 yen?" started Hikaru, " That's a lot less than we usually pay." finished Karou. " I'll go back and buy something else. Excuse me for not buying expensive coffee." muttered Haruhi. " No, I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki declared. Customers and host's alike began to applaud at his bravery. " Alright Haruhi, come and make this coffee. " said Tamaki. _' Da*# rich kids.' _

" Oh Tamaki, now your taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it. Oh, I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." said Ayanokoji, doing her best to act innocent since Haruhi was behind her. An ominous felling overcame the red haired female, making her look for it's source." Haruhi~!" called Tamaki. Said girl grew a nervous look, " I'm coming. Sheesh." she replied, walking over to him.

" Let the tasting begin!" cried Tamaki. Murmurs came from the group of girls that held cups of coffee in their hands. " I'm afraid my father will yell at me if I drink this stuff." came from a regular. Tamaki whirled over, grabbed her, and bent towards the floor, his face mere inches from her's. " What if I let you drink this-from my mouth?" " I would definitely drink it." was all she said before fainting in his arms. _' This is ridiculous.'_ thought Haruhi.

" So he had this nightmare that made him bolt out of bed." " Hikaru! Don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" said a 'sad' Karou. " I'm sorry, Karou. It's just that you looked so adorable when you bolted out of bed, that I couldn't help but tell them. I'm sorry." he said, caressing Karou's face." I forgive you." he whispered. The two customers that had witnessed the whole thing turned beet red squealing, " I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" _' What are they so excited about? I don't get it.' _questioned the passerby Haruhi.

" Sorry, we're running late." yawned a sleepy Honey, being carried by Mori. " Hi, Honey. Hey, Mori!" " We've been waiting for you two, hi!" greeted two customers," I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep." he yawned, " And I'm still not completely awake." he finished cutely. " Honey is so cute!" gushed the girls.

" Is that boy really a third year?" Haruhi asked aloud. " Honey-sempai may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-sempais allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyoya informed her, nearly giving her a heart attack. Just as she was about to respond, Honey bounded towards the duo, magical pink flowers cheerfully surrounding him. " Haru-chan! Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna have some cake with me?" he questioned innocently. _'Haru-chan? What's with these people and nicknames?' w_ondered Haruhi, politely refusing Honey's request. He pouted dissapointedly, before perking up at another idea. " Then would you like to hold Usa-chan?" he said, holding the pink bunny towards her.

" I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi explained, choosing her words carefully. " Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" he said tearfully. Haruhi stared at the pink bunny, and said," I guess he's kinda cute, ne?" Honey's caramel eye's widened, before he shoved his beloved bunny into Haruhi's arms, " Take good care of him, kay?" was all he said before skipping back to his table. Haruhi stared blankly at the spot where the lolita host once stood, before Kyoya's voice broke her train of thoughts," You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests."

Just so you know, Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70% out of all of us." As he finished his sentence Kagome appeared next to Haruhi. " The blond idiot is king? What is this world coming to?" she whispered into her ear. Nodding her agreement, Haruhi couldn't help but ask," Where were you?" " I was dealing with certain...distractions." was her easy response. Ignoring Haruhi's questioning glance, they both focused on what Kyoya was saying,"-and in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate." at the irritated look Haruhi gave him Kyoya fixed his mistake,"I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, Kagome, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of over 100 officers stationed around the world. By the way, do you have a passport?" Kagome gave him a fierce glare, but just as she was about to respond Tamaki crept up behind Haruhi and blew on her, scaring her.

" Your going to have to work hard if you wanna repay your debt, my little nerd." Haruhi jumped six feet away, cluching the pink bunny as though it were a life line," Pl-please don't do that again." she stuttered nervously. Kagome turned her glare onto Tamaki who remained oblivious," You both need a makeover, or no girl is going to look twice at you." " I don't want girls to look at me." Haruhi said bluntly. Kagome 'hn-ed' her agreement. " Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing! You have to learn how to please the ladies and be a gentleman, like me." he said. " I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway. I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi continued. " It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out." Tamaki exaggerated, flaunting his arms this way and that. He then began to go into a deep lecture about his beauty and what-not.

" I know there's a word for him." started Haruhi," I just can't remember it." " What is it?" responded Kagome. " Could it be a pain in the neck? No, no that's not right." " There's a word that fits him perfectly." " I've got it!" they said together, lightly punding a fist into one hand, " Obnoxious!" Tamaki instantly went into his emo corner, weeping softly. " I'm sorry senpai." Haruhi said before looking over at Kagome expectantly," I meant it." which made Tamaki even further depressed. " You two are heroes alright." said the Hitacchin twins, slinging their arms over the less violent cousin. " He really is a pain in the neck, but I guess I have to fix this. Your lesson really did strike a very very small cord in me senpai."

Tamaki jumped up rejuvenated," Really? It did? Let me teach you more my friend." the identical pair looked at each other disappointedly," He got over that quickly." " Boss." Karou said," Call me king." was Tamaki's response. " You can teach him all the basics of hosting." " But he's not going to get very far if he looks, well, if he looks like a nerd. He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took of his glasses..." he stopped, being at the receiving end of Kagome's glare. Shaking his head, he ripped off Haruhi's glasses.

" Hey! I need those! I used to have contacts but i lost them last week." Haruhi was ignored by the two mischevious twins, while they stared in awe at the major change that had occured. From dorky and pathetic, Haruhi had taken on a whole new appearance. All because of her hazel eyes.

**I know I know, I have absolutley no exscuse for updating so late but here it is. The latest chapter of the wilted rose! FU out!:)**


End file.
